


Not Quite A Secret

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: fic_promptly challenge week (august 2014) [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Introspection, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, he was a Slytherin"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> For the current Challenge week at fic_promptly.

Most are dead or simply to old remember the day.

The denizens of the paintings around the castle often hold many secrets, including the things that are not quite secrets.

And the young are simply to young to know it. Though the information is out there should they wish seek it. 

He feels no need to send Harry and his young friends looking for it, when they should be concerned with their studies. Someday perhaps.

Voldemort has yet to try and use such knowledge for his own gain against him.

Not all witches and wizards who go into the house of Slytherin go bad. That is simply a matter of choice, if taught well and true he feels that a great many will not follow Voldemort's ways. He himself had chosen to fight for the side of good and tried to steer the minds of the young away from the path that Voldemort has already taken so many down.

Given time, the shadow of Voldemort over his house - Slytherin House will eventually fade away into old memories.


End file.
